


Dawn of the Ducks

by Sister_Revenant



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Revenant/pseuds/Sister_Revenant
Summary: So, this is a one off few chapters about the saga of our dear Cardinal and his duck pond.This takes place before Sister Revenant goes to America.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Original Female Character(s), Papa Emeritus III/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

"Sister, come with me, I need to show you this."  
She heard his voice coming from the door of the library. 

"Sister!" His voice sounding more urgent. 

"I'm coming, dammit." She said getting her sweater from the back of the wooden chair. 

Cardinal Copia held the door open, adorned in his red cassock and biretta. 

"What my darling, what is so important?" She asked, picking up her pace from the back of the library. 

She arrived at the front door and Copia took Sister Revenant by the hand, he rushed her down the hall as quick as she could follow behind him. 

"They're almost here!" He exclaimed excitedly. 

"Who is almost here?" She asked, still being dragged through different hallways leading out the back door onto the Abbey grounds. 

"The ducklings! They're hatching." He said stopping at the edge of the water. 

The pond at the edge of the Abbey was normally empty, but this year a family of ducks and one swan had made a nest and their eggs were hatching ducklings.  
When Copia noticed that the duck family moved in, he would make the trip out every day to feed them various vegetables and seeds.  
He'd gotten them to the point where when they saw Copia round the corner, they would flock to him expectantly for their daily feeding. 

Copia pointed at a few of them that he had given names and personality traits;

"That's Susan, she's the mothering one. That one over there is Giuseppe, he's a bit of a dick, and over there is Concetta, she's my favourite."

He said pointing at a smaller white duck who had two brown ducklings in tow. 

Sister Revenant spent a few moments watching the ducks with Copia, when Sister Imperator called her back inside. 

"I'll be right back babe." She got up and kissed Copia on the forehead. 

Revenant met up inside with Imperator just inside the corridor.  
"Sister, when you're finished…flirting with the Cardinal, we have to talk about your stack of tea cups you have building in the library."  
Imperator started.

Just then the large wooden door behind them rushed open, Copia came in brushing himself off, his biretta was tilted and his chestnut hair was askew. 

"Che due coglioni! Vaffanculo!" 

Sister Revenant rushed to his side. 

"Are you okay? What happened?" She asked.

"That fucking… Stronzobird!" He exclaimed. 

"Copia, what are you talking about?" Revenant questioned, now more confused than ever. 

He held up two fingers on his black leather gloves;  
"For the past two days, this bastard garbage bird has been chasing me for the duck feed!" 

"Garbage bird?" Imperator asked.

"You know? The greedy white ones that eat garbage!" Copia explained.

Revenant tried to suppress her laughter, she turned away and stuck a knuckle in her mouth and bit down to stop from breaking into a laughing fit. 

"He means a seagull." Revenant explained once she composed herself. 

"That's the Stronzobird!" Copia exclaimed.  
"Fuck that guy." He muttered as he walked away.


	2. Umbrella

2.  
"Sister, have you seen my umbrella?" Copia asked Revenant while going through his coat closet. 

Cassocks, birettas, shoes, sweaters and jackets were being thrown over his shoulder into a haphazard pile behind him. 

Revenant appeared in the doorway just alongside of his clothes pile. 

"No I haven't seen it, but it's not raining, why do you need an umbrella." She asked.

"I have a plan." He said with determination on his face. 

With one final red jacket thrown over his shoulder she heard from within the closet, 

"Ah ha! That fucker won't see it coming!" He shouted. 

"Darling, aren't you a little old to be picking fights?"   
She asked. 

"Oh I'm not picking a fight, I'm finishing a fight." He said getting up from the floor grasping his long black umbrella tightly.   
He began a purposeful walk to the kitchen to get some chopped vegetables in a bowl. 

Sister dashed to Papa's office and let herself in. 

"Papa, we have a problem. I think something is going on with Copia."   
Revenant explained. 

Papa Emeritus was sitting at his desk, signing off on some expense receipts, when Sister Revenant came into his office.   
He immediately dropped his pen, and looked up from his work. 

"Tesore, what's wrong?" He asked her. 

"He was looking for an umbrella and mentioned fighting something. I don't want him getting hurt." She said. 

"Who in the world would he be fighting with?" Papa asked.

Just then they heard some commotion from the gardens, Papa and Revenant rushed to the balcony door attached to Papa's office that looked over a large portion of the Abbey grounds and a perfect view of the source of the noise. 

The two of them witnessed Copia walking towards a large white shrieking seagull, his umbrella open and at the ready.

"I'm guessing that's Stronzobird." Revenant remarked.

Papa started laughing harder than she'd ever seen him laugh before. Tears were forming at the corners of his eyes. 

Trying to ask through his laughter.   
"What the fuck?" 

"Apparently that bird keeps trying to take the duck feed and he keeps trying to fight him off."  
Revenant explained, fighting off the urge to cry laugh with Papa. 

Still watching the dear Cardinal swing his open umbrella at the fat, angry seagull was too much for Papa. Grabbing at his stomach groaning and laughing. 

After a few moments of the seagull dive-bombing Copias umbrella and biretta, Copia gave up and threw his chopped vegetables and seeds into the pond and took off running back to the Abbey, forgetting his umbrella, cassock blowing in the breeze behind him. 

Papa and Revenant returned to Papa's office, and closed the balcony door behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

I'll go check on him." Revenant offered 

"Yes, please do. My stomach!" He called out, still wiping tears from his eyes, returning to his desk.

Sister Revenant left Papa's office and met up with Copia as he was coming back in, once again adjusting his cassock and biretta.

"I saw the whole thing, are you alright?" She asked, holding back her laughter. 

"I will get that fucker, he made me lose my umbrella."  
Copia grumbled and walked away still readjusting his cassock from the skirmish. 

"Why not just bring some extra bread or something and throw it so the seagull doesn't swarm you for the duck food?"   
Revenant asked keeping pace with the Cardinal. 

"It's a matter of principle." He exclaimed, his languid accent coming through the more fired up he got.   
He shook a gloved closed fist in the air, like an old man shaking his fist at the youth of his days.

"Do you want me to just go get you your umbrella?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.

"No, I have another idea… just wait Sister. "  
Copia spun on his heel and disappeared down the vast grey hallway, lost in thought. 

Sister Revenant returned to Papa's office and closed the door behind her. 

"Was he alright?" Papa asked, still giggling to himself.

Sister chuckled and responded;

"Physically yes, although he's dead set on getting that seagull." 

"He's a stubborn fool. Did he go back to get his umbrella?" Papa asked. 

"No, I offered to go for him… but like you said, stubborn fool." Revenant replied. 

"Ha! Scared of a seagull, I'll go get it." Papa declared. 

"My love, please don't get involved." Revenant said rubbing the bridge of her nose in a combination of disbelief and frustration. 

Papa stood up from his desk, put on his gloves and jacket and left the office.   
Sister Revenant sat down in his desk chair and rolled it over to the window overlooking the grounds and waited. 

A few moments later Papa appeared at the waters edge, the wind had blown Copias umbrella down the pond a bit further.   
Papa confidently approached the umbrella, he had a pep to his stride and his chest pushed out as he walked. 

Papa bent over in front of the row of bushes where the Cardinals umbrella lay. He had his hand on the grip when he heard a low belching sound from the brush.


End file.
